Wi-Fi networks are increasingly used for high-speed wireless connectivity in the home, office, and in public hotspots. Wi-Fi networks are designed based on the family of IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi standards, including the early 802.11a/b/g standards, the current 802.11n standard, and the next-generation 802.11ac standard, which provides for peak data rates exceeding 1 Gigabits per second (Gbps). These standards have been designed to target access points (APs) with relatively small coverage areas and low-density deployments. In dense deployments, the interference between the APs can be severe, and the Wi-Fi standards lack sophisticated mechanisms to mitigate the interference. As a consequence, in dense deployments current Wi-Fi systems may exhibit poor spectrum reuse and significant contention among APs and their associated clients, resulting in low throughput and poor end-user experience.